OUR LIFE AFTER MARRIAGE
by EXO12KM
Summary: chap5 up!hanya fict ringan tentang kehidupan sehun dan luhan yang telah menikah. sehun yang mesum dan luhan yang terlalu polos! read and review ne,! hunhanFict.Mrated,warn!m-preg! enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

LIVE AFTER MARRIAGE

"Our First Nigth"

...

...

Sehun menyunggingkan smirk-nya melihat Luhan yang hanya memakai bathrobe sepanjang paha. Indah. Satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan keadaan Luhan dimata Sehun saat itu.

"sehunnie~.. jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku malu~" rengek Luhan mendapati Sehun yang melihatnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Sehun tersenyum menahan tawanya. "kesinilah, kau lucu sekali hyung," Sehun menepuk bagian ranjang yang kosong disampingnya.

Luhan menggeleng dan dia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian " aku pakai baju dulu". Sehun makin memperlebar seringaiannya ketika melihat paha putih mulus Luhan yang makin terekspos ketika Luhan mengangkat tangannya ke atas mencoba meraih sebuah piyama bergambar rusa. Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Luhan.

"eh?" Luhan langsung menoleh merasakan pinggangnya di cengkeram erat oleh 'suami' nya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya ini. Jantungnya langsung berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Sejujurnya dia gugup sekali. Sangat gugup. Ingin tahu kenapa? Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu. Jadi.. ini adalah enam jam setelah pendeta 'menyatukan' Sehun dan Luhan di depan semua orang. Dalam arti lain, malam ini akan menjadi 'first night' nya dengan Sehun. Meskipun mereka sudah pacaran selama dua tahun, tapi Sehun tak pernah menyentuh Luhan. Asal kalian tahu Sehun yang pervert itu menjaga 'keperawanan' Luhan agar bisa dia nikmati di 'malam pertama' mereka. sebatas hanya ciuman, dan french kiss. Jadi wajar kalau Luhan sangat gugup saat ini.

"kenapa harus repot?" tanya Sehun tepat di samping telinga kanan Luhan. Luhan sedikit merinding mendengar suara berat Sehun yang terdengar jelas sekali. "bukankah nanti kita juga akan telanjang di hyung? Untuk apa repot-repot memakai baju?" Sehun menjilat leher Luhan dengan gerakan slow-motion. Satu desahan kecil lolos dari bibir merah Luhan, membuat libido Sehun meningkat.

"sehunnie~" Luhan mencoba melepaskan lengan Sehun dari pinggang nya, tapi Sehun menolak. Sehun meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan dan menempelkan pipinya di leher hangat Luhan.

"hmm? Kau ingin sesuatu?" kali ini suara Sehun agak lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. Bayangkan betapa gugupnya luhan mendengar suara serak-berat yang begitu sexy itu.

"aku..

"apa?"

Luhan menggeleng "tidak.. tidak jadi.." tangan kanan Sehun merayap(?) dari pinggang ramping Luhan menuju ke bagian atas, masuk ke bagian dalam bathrobe luhan. Luhan menutup matanya ketika telapak tangan Sehun mengusap nipple-nya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan desahannya. Sambil mengusap-usap nipple yang mulai menegang itu, Sehun sibuk membuat tanda 'kepemilikan' di leher Luhan. Jilat, gigit, hisap. Kombinasi yang pas untuk menciptakan suatu 'karya' yang indah-menurut Sehun.

Tangan kiri Sehun yang masih bertengger di pinggang ramping Luhan mulai turun ke bawah dan memanjakan 'adik kecil' Luhan yang sudah hard-on.

"wow.. baby Lu,cepat sekali terangsang eoh?" goda Sehun memijat pelan bagian private Luhan itu. Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah sekuat tenaga menahan desahannya, akhirnya menyerah.

"anghh~sshh...hhh~ sehunie~ jangan menggodaku terus.." dia merengek lagi.

"sepertinya malam ini kau manja sekali, hyung.. ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau merengek padaku.."

Blush!

Pipi chubby Luhan sudah memerah sempurna. Selain Sehun yang menggodanya dengan kata-kata, ketahuilah Sehun juga sedang 'menggoda'nya di bawah sana.

"sehu-ah, tunggu!" Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sehun yang meremas pelan 'adik' nya.

"tunggu apa?"

"bukankah kau belum makan malam?" Sehun menghentikan seluruh 'aktivitas' nya dan membalik tubuh Luhan agar berhadapan dengannya. "aku sudah akan melakukannya.." bisik sehun menggoda. Luhan memang polos tapi dia tahu makna kata ambigu ini.

"sehun-ah.. nanti kau sakit.. tadi siang kau juga tak makan.."

Sehun menautkan alisnya. Dia mendengus kesal dalam hati. Kenapa luhan nya bisa ingat dia tak makan siang? aish! Ini menyebalkan!. Sehun berpikir keras, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Ah! Aku tahu! Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku MY SEXY LUHAN..~ seringai Sehun. "baiklah.. aku akan makan malam, tunggulah disini" Sehun sudah berbalik dan bermaksud meninggalkan Luhan, tapi..

Nyuuuttt..

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya ketika rasa sakit itu menyerang 'adik' nya. Luhan menutupi bagian itu dengan kedua tangannya dan membungkuk, berharap sakitnya akan segera hilang. Sehun yang merasakan perubahan pada ekspresi Luhan semakin melebar seringaiannya. Pasti sebentar lagi Luhan akan memohon kepadanya.

1..

2..

3..

"s-sehun-ah.." sehun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara itu. Ugh! Sehun merutuki 'adik'nya yang langsung terbangun mendengar nada suara Luhan yang menurutnya errr... sangat sexy~. "sehun-ah.. sakit.." Sehun menoleh dan melihat Luhan yang sudah terduduk memegangi 'itu'nya. Sehun tahu jika seorang namja sudah ereksi, rasanya akan sakit sekali jika dia tidak langsung cum. Ternyata ini ide Sehun. Membuat Luhan memohon kepadanya.

"kenapa baby Lu? Apanya yang sakit?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah-pura-pura-polos andalan nya. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah melihat Luhan yang menangis. "ini Luhan sakit sehunnie.." Luhan menunjuk bagian privatenya yang memang menggembung.

"ini?" sehun menyentuh bagian yang menggembung itu masih dengan wajah-pura-pura-polos nya. Luhan mengangguk lemah. "sakit sekali sehunnie.." ucap luhan bersehun-ahtar.

"jadi, sehunnie harus apa?" tanya Sehun polos*masih sok jual mahal*

"apa saja.. asal jangan sakit lagi.." air mata Luhan menetes.

"jadi sehunnie tak usah makan malam?"

"sehun-ah..." pinta Luhan dengan mata yang benar-benar sayu. Shit! Persetan dengan makan malam! Dia mau memakan Luhan-NYA saat ini juga! "jadi jika sehunnie sedang 'mengobatinya' nanti Luhan jangan protes, okay?" Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala bridal-style ke ranjang mereka. Sehun meletakkan Luhan dan menindih tubuh yang menurutnya benar-benar menggoda.

Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan lembut. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam bathrobe Luhan dan langsung meremas lembut 'benda keramat' yang sudah sangat tegang beserta dengan precum.

"aa-ahh~ sehun-ah-hh.. sshh..ahh.. ahh umhh.." entah ini Luhan atau instingnya, Luhan berinisiatif melumat balik bibir atas Sehun. Sehun sedikit menyeringai ketika Luhan membalas ciumannya. Tangan Luhan bergerak liar meremas-remas rambut Sehun berusaha meluapkan rasa nikmat yang menderanya saat tangan Sehun meng-hand-job-junior nya. Tangan Sehun yang satunya lagi tidak tinggal diam, tangan nakal itu berusaha membuka bathrobe yang sedang dikenakan 'istri'nya. Lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan dan mengeksplor semua 'hal' yang ada di dalamnya. Rasanya benar-benar manis. Manis sekali. Ciuman Sehun turun ke leher luhan dan membuat banyak kissmark disana, sedangkan tangan kanan nya yang berada di bawah sana sudah berganti aktivitas menjadi mengocok lambat junior yang tegang itu.

"sehun-hh.. cepatlah-ahh.. ahh.. angghh~ ouhh~..."

"dasar baby Lu nakal!" Sehun langsung mengulum junior yang lebih kecil dari miliknya itu semangat, membuat Luhan merasa seperti disengat listrik ratusan juta volt *eh?*. Perutnya serasa di gelitik ribuan kupu-kupu. Rasanya, uhh! Tidak bisa diungkapkan!

"a-aahh! Ahh! Sehun-ah-..sehun-ah-hhh.. ahh.. unghh.. sshh.. f-fashh-ter-rrhh.. uhh~ ahh~ anghh~" mendengar itu Sehun dengan senang hati mempercepat tempo hisapannya. Tangan Sehun juga tak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya memilin nipple pink Luhan, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan twins-ball Luhan bergantian. Merasakan tiga 'titik' nya dimanja habis-habisan oleh Sehun Luhan semakin menggelinjang. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang akan meledak dari 'dalam' tubuhnya.

"sehun-ah-hh~ aahh~ ahh-ku-hh~ ma-uhh.. ouhh~ sshh.. ke-hh-luarrhhh~" Luhan berusaha menyelesaikan kalimatnya diantara desahan-desahan erotisnya. Sejujurnya dia malu mendesah begitu di hadapan Sehun, tapi apa boleh buat itu dorongan batin. Dan dia tak dapat menghentikannya. Sehun yang merasakan junior Luhan berkedut keras, makin mempercepat tempo 'blowjob' nya. Tidak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama sampai...

"SEHUN-SEHUN-AH! ARRGGHH!"

CROTT!

... Luhan menjemput masturbasi nya.. Sehun menelan habis seluruh cairan yang dikeluarkan Luhan tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun, karena menurutnya, semua yang ada pada Luhan itu hanya bisa diungkapkan dengan satu kata "MANIS" Sehun kemudian mencium bibir Luhan membagi cairannya sendiri. Luhan sedikit menyerngit ketika merasakan cairannya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat asing dengan bau cairan itu.

"rasanya.. aneh sehunnie.." luhan memegang bibir bawah nya yang basah. Sehun yang ada di atasnya-masih dengan posisi menindih-tersenyum. "itu masih punyamu, bagaimana dengan punyaku? Kau tertarik hyung? Mungkin rasanya berbeda,"

Blushh!

Luhan blushing parah mendengar kata frontal Sehun. Dia membuang mukanya yang memerah hebat. 'merasakan punya sehunnie? Apa rasanya juga akan sama? Aissh~ aku malu sekali sekarang..' Luhan teringat kejadian tadi dia mendesah dan menohon pada Sehun untuk 'lebih cepat'. Dan lagi.. Sehun tadi.. memasukkan 'adik'nya ke dalam mulut hangatnya. OH GOD! Luhan tak menyangka sehun yang tadi melakukannya

"eh?" Luhan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada mata Sehun yang hanya berjarak lima centi dari wajahnya. Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya " 'dia' menunggu mu baby.. ayolah.. remas 'dia'..." ternyata tanpa sepengatahuan Luhan Sehun menaruh tangan Luhan diatas juniornya yang terasa.. ehm.. besar.. ehmm! Uhuk!*lebay*. Sehun menuntun Luhan yang masih malu-malu meremas 'milik' 'suami'nya sendiri.

"uhh~ yeah~ sshh.. benar begitu baby Lu~ ahh.. kau pintar sekali..-hh" kali ini giliran Sehun yang ke enakan. Luhan menguatkan hatinya bahwa yang sedang dia 'sentuh' ini adalah sah suami nya. Jadi malu bukan menjadi alasan tepat sekarang. Mengingat tadi Sehun tidak segan-segan menelan habis cairannya. Jari jari lentik Luhan mengocok lambat benda 'keramat' itu. Dia sedikit merinding merasakan panjang dan besar nya benda itu. Sehun membantu Luhan membuka bathrobe-nya-sehun memang sudah mandi sebelum Luhan, tapi dia memilih tidak memakai piyamanya, karena menurutnya benda-benda itu hanya akan menyusahkan saja. Jadi dia menunggu Luhan mandi di dalam kamar mandi sambil berbaring di ranjang beserta dengan pikiran-pikiran mesumnya.

Sehun mengarahkan 'big junior'nya ke depan wajah Luhan. Mata Luhan membulat melihat betapa... aishh dia tidak yakin ini muat atau tidak di mulutnya, secara mulutnya itu kecil. Sehun yang mendapati Luhan terdiam menatap juniornya hanya mendecak sebal. Luhannya memang lebih tua empat tahun darinya, tapi masih terlalu polos untuk urusan ini.

"aku tahu dia besar.. tenanglah, dia akan menjadi lolipop ter enak di dunia ini jika kau mengemutnya, ayo baby Lu, lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan tadi padamu" Luhan mengangguk ragu dan mulai memasukkan 'sehun kecil' yang besar itu kedalam mulutnya. Dan benar saja, benda itu hanya muat setengah nya saja dimulutnya. Dari melihat saja, kita tahu bahwa panjangnya itu tidak kurang dari 30 centimeter! Bayangkan bagaimana kau akan meng-oral benda itu, belum lagi 'benda' ini bukan benda yang berdiameter seperti kapur tulis. Ini junior Sehun! Perlu kutegaskan lagi? penis seorang Oh Se Hoon a.k.a Sehun yang tinggi badannya saja lebih dari 180!

Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan ragu, menjaga agar junior sehun tidak 'menghantam' tenggorokannya. Sehun yang sudah tak sabaran lagi langsung memegang kepala Luhan dan memaju mundurkan kepala luhan dengan irama cepat. Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang tadi dilakukan Sehun padanya?

"sshh.. ahhh~ ga-ahh.. Luhan-hhh anghh~ shit! Ini enak sekali!" sehun menutup matanya dan mendongak keatas. Berada di dalam mulut Luhan membuatnya lupa diri. Luhan memijat twinsball maupun batang kesejatian Sehun yang tidak berada dalam mulutnya, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan. Maklum dia masih sangat polos untuk urusan 'sex'.

"uhh.. sshhh.. Luhan-hh.. kau pintarrhh.. lakukan lagi-hhh..." Sehun juga memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan arah kepala Luhan. Rasanya sebentar lagi dia akan menjemput klimaks nya. Luhan merasa sedikit aneh ketika kejantanan Sehun makin membesar dan berkedut di dalam mulutnya, dia agak was-was.

"ARRGGHH! LUHAN!" sehun menyemburkan cairan cintanya memenuhi mulut Luhan, Luhan refleks langsung terbatuk begitu cairan hangat itu menyapa tenggorokannya. Luhan sangat asing dengan segala sesuatu yang baru, termasuk rasa cairan ini. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengatakan rasanya manis?

"luhan? Kau baik saja?" Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan. Luhan berusaha menelan cairan Sehun sebisanya. Dia merasa tak enak jika harus membuang cairan itu. Sehun langsung mencium luhan meminta cairannya sendiri. Dia tahu, luhan belum terbiasa dengan yeah~ kau tahulah.. cairan sex.

"hosh.. hoh.. ha-ahh..hahh.." luhan terengah-engah ketika Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka. "sehun-ah.. aku lelah.." luhan mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali. Sehun menaikkan dua alisnya ketika mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa luhan nya ini lelah padahal mereka belum memasuki acara inti?

"kau sudah lelah? Padahal kita belum memasuki acara utama" luhan mengerjap imut mendengar ucapan Sehun

"acara utama?" ulang Luhan tidak mengerti

Tanpa aba-aba Sehun langsung melahap bibir Luhan yang sudah mulai membengkak. Luhan yang terkejut menerima 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari Sehun mengatupkan bibir nya rapat. Sehun menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Luhan bergantian. Luhan merasakan nipple-nya di pilin Sehun

"eugghh.. sehun-ahe-hhh.. ungghh~.."

Puas bermain dengan bibir Luhan, Sehun turun ke dada Luhan dan mengemut nipple Luhan bergantian, seperti bayi yang haus susu ibunya. Dan Luhan sepertinya juga menikmatinya. Terlihat dari tangannya yang tak bisa berhenti meremas apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Seprai putih yang tadinya rapi sekarang sudah acak-acakan. Sehun menjilat dada Luhan terus turun ke perut, Sehun sedikit menggoda Luhan dengan menusuk-nusuk lubang pusar Luhan dengan lidahnya. Jilatan Sehun turun semakin ke bawah, sehun tersenyum dikulum merasakan junior Luhan yang kembali menegang hanya dengan rangsangan kecil deperti itu. Sehun menjilat ujung junior Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat geli. Sehun menghisap junior mungil itu sampai pipinya tirus, dan tanpa Luhan sadari satu jari Sehun sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam hole virgin nya, melakukan penetrasi. Awalnya Luhan tidak merasa baik-baik saja ketika jari pertama masuk, tapi ketika jari kedua dan ketiga masuk, Luhan mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, rasanya sangat mengganjal. Sehun menggerakkan jarinya secara zig-zag di dalam Luhan.

"agh... sehun-ah.. pelan-pelan.." Luhan protes ketika jari-jari panjang Sehun bergerak terlalu cepat dan membuat Luhan tak nyaman.

" ahh~ sehun-ah~anghh there-ahhh..." Sehun menyeringai ketika berhasil menemukan spot Luhan. Sehun langsung mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan kembali mencium Luhan, sepertinya namja muda ini tak akan merasa bosan merasakan bibir manis itu. Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan selebar-lebar nya dan mengarahkan big junior nya ke hole Luhan.

"ini mungkin akan sakit hyung, kau bisa pegang bahuku untuk luapkan rasa sakitnya, tapi tenanglah, rasa sakit nya tak akan lama, humm?" Luhan mengangguk ragu dan meneguk salivanya sulit. Sehun melumat bibir Luhan dan menjelajahi isi mulut Luhan seperti yang dia lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"agkhh.." Luhan mencengkram kuat bahu Sehun ketika ujung junior Sehun mulai mencoba menembus hole sempit Luhan. Sehun mencoba memainkan nipple Luhan untuk membuatnya teralih dari rasa sakit dan kembali memasukkan junior nya lebih dalam. Luhan menutup matanya erat dan semakin kuat mencengkram kedua bahu Sehun. Rasanya panas, perih, sakit, tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua. Holenya serasa di sobek secara paksa oleh sesuatu yang tumpul. Cengkraman jari Luhan di bahu Sehun membuat bahu Sehun sedikit berdarah, tapi Sehun tau Luhan nya jauh lebih sakit dari dia saat ini. Sehun berusaha menghiraukan luka di bahunya dan semakin melesakkan juniornya, dia harus cepat cepat mengakhiri kesakitan Luhan saat ini.

Tes!

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Luhan, Sehun yang melihat nya langsung menjilat airmata yang rasanya agak asin itu lalu mencium dahi Luhan yang berkeringat. Luhan menatap sendu pada Sehun. 'Penyatuan' memang selalu menjadi yang paling menyakitkan bagi seorang 'bottom' atau 'uke' tak perduli seberapa banyak mereka melakukan sex.

"sakit sehun-ah.." ucap Luhan pelan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Sehun melepaskan gigitan Luhan pada bibir nya, Luhan tak boleh menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena 'penyatuan' ini.

"apa aku 'keluar' saja?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan dan mengecup bibir nya kilat. Luhan menggeleng cepat "bagaimana bisa kau keluar begitu saja setelah membuatku menangis seperti ini?" gerutu Luhan

"baiklah aku akan tunggu kau terbiasa," Sehun beralih ke nipple pink Luhan dan meremas junior Luhan lambat. 'SHIT! Baby Luhan kau hangat sekali! Oh! God! Semoga aku tak hilang kendali!' jerit Sehun dalam hati, merasakan junior nya benar benar dimanja di dalam hole sempit nan hangat itu

"bergeraklah.." ucapan Luhan barusan seperti suara musik paling indah yang pernah di dengar Sehun. Luhan mengizinkannya bergerak in-out, oh! Ini serasa di surga! Sehun menarik junior nya pelan sehingga hanya ujung nya saja yang tersisa, Luhan sedikit bingung ketika Sehun mengeluarkan junior nya. Tapi belum sempat Luhan protes,..

JLEBB!

"ahhh! Ahh! ngahh~ sshh.. ahh~ sehunnie-ah! ahh!~ ahhh~"

... Sehun sudah menusukkan kembali juniornya ke hole Luhan, dalam sekali hentakan kuat yang mengenai titik terdalam dari seorang Xi Lu Han a.k.a Oh Lu Han

"kau suka?" tanya sehun nakal

"sehun-ah-hhh sshh.. moree-hhh..please-hhhn~" pinta Luhan memelas. Sehun kembali melakukan hal yang dilakukannya tadi dan membuat Luhan menggelinjang nikmat. Mungkin ini yang di sebut orang dengan 'surga dunia'. Sehun tak tinggal diam, dia mengurut junior Luhan seirama dengan tempo tusukan junior nya di hole Luhan yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Bibirnya berusaha menikmati bibir manis Luhan yang sudah seperti kebutuhan baginya. Luhan tak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya, tapi yang dia tahu sekarang adalah menggeliat resah, mendesah dan memanggil nama Sehun dalam setiap desahannya.

"ngghh~ sehunnie ah~ sshh.. f-fasterr! Sehunnie ah-ahh.. sshhh.. ahhn-ahhh"

"bitch! Ugh! So tight! Baby Lu kau nikmat sekali!" umpat Sehun. Luhan meremas kuat seprai putih yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi di bawah mereka. Ada seperti bercak merah pekat di bawah butt Luhan, yang kita tahu pasti itu darah milik siapa.

"sehunnie-ahhhn.. ahh-sshh.. ouhh-uhh.. ngghhh.."

"ini nikmat kan? Ahh-sshh.. ahhngh-ayo kita melakukannya sering sering hyung!" wajah Luhan memerah mendengar nya. Melakukannya sering-sering? Sepertinya Luhan harus berpikir dua kali untuk ajakan Sehun yang satu ini.

"sehun-ah-hhh ak-huu-uhh ahh.. ma-ahhn-uuhhh.. kelua-ahh-rrhhh-ngghh~..." Sehun mengocok junior Luhan semakin cepat dan juga menusuk prostat Luhan semakin brutal. Sampai sampai ranjang mereka berderit keras, dan tubuh Luhan yang ada di bawah Sehun terhentak- hentak kasar tak beraturan.

"Sehun sehun-ah- aku-.. Luhan tak mampu lagi menahan seluruh hasrat nya "Sehun-sehun-ah ARGGHH!"

CROTT!

Luhan menyemburkan cairannya di tangan, perut dan dada Sehun maupun dirinya sendiri. Sehun masih belum merasakan ada tanda-tanda dia akan masturbasi, jadi dia lebih memilih fokus pada 'genjotan' nya di hole Luhan yang sudah berkontraksi akibat Luhan sudah masturbasi. Junior Sehun seperti di cengkram erat oleh dinding-dinding hangat hole Luhan. Dan dia sangat menyukai ini..

.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

"sehun-ah-ahh,.. sshh.. ahhh-hangh.. ha-ahh.. hosh.. sshh.. kenap-ahh ka-uhh lam-ahhn sek-ahh-lihh?" Luhan memegang kuat lengan Sehun yang ada di samping kanan dan kiri badannya. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Barusan dia mencapai klimaks nya yang ke empat, tapi Sehun bahkan belum klimaks dari tadi sejak Sehun 'memasuki' Luhan. Luhan benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk dan lelah sekali, tapi Sehun? Astaga! Ada apa dengan 'adik'nya itu? Seingat Luhan saat pertama kali meng-oral junior Sehun, Sehun langsung masturbasi. Tapi sekarang?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Luhan merasa junior Sehun makin membesar dan berkedut cepat. Luhan tau apa artinya ini. Ini artinya sebentar lagi Sehun akan klimaks kan? Sehun makin menambah intensitas tusukannya, membuat Luhan kewalahan dan hanya bisa pasrah. Toh sebentar lagi juga permainan panas ini akan segera selesai.

"gya-ahhhn! LUHAN!"

CROTT!

Akhirnya~ setelah penantian hampir 30 menit, Luhan sangat lega. Tanpa mengeluarkan 'milik' nya dari hole Luhan, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dan mengusap dahi dan rambut Luhan yang basah. Luhan yang terlihat sangat mengantuk dan kelelahan membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk meminta 'second round' pada luhan-nya ini. Ini juga salahnya, bagaimana dia bisa begitu 'tahan lama'? sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Dia mengecup bagian leher di bawah telinga Luhan dan menjilatnya. Sehun menempelkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Luhan, menghirup aroma khas yang tetap menguar walaupun Luhan berkeringat banyak. Sehun tersenyum "baby Lu, maaf membuatmu sangat kelelahan.. selamat tidur" dan Sehun menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpinya.

...Terkadang 'malam pertama' tak harus menjadi malam yang panjang bagi sepasang pasangan, mereka hanya perlu menikmati 'malam pertama' mereka dan itu akan menjadi malam yang terpanjang sepanjang perjalanan pernikahan mereka. itulah malam pertama versi hunhan...

.

.

.

.

.

END!

.

OR

.

.

To be continued?!

Mencoba ff yang ber-rated lebih tinggi! khukhukhu..

Dan inilah dia! Life after marriage!

Ide nya muncul waktu aku browsing tentang film film boyslove terkenal asia. Entah datang darimana tapi bawaannya pengen nulis aja. Yaudah akhirnya ini aku publish.

Mian ya? nc' nya kurang bagus, aku masih anak kecil... #pasangtampangpolos

Luhan ge disini male pregnant ato enggak? Aku sih maunya iya.. tapi terserah kalian, aku ikuti kemauan kalian aja.

mian kalau ada typho.. Ini aku tulis dengan segenap kekuatan hati dan batinku yang masih labil.. jadi tolong dihargai.

Give me a review.. please..

Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Our Life After Marriage"

.

**PURE YAOI! Ini cerita namja sama namja,pria dengan pria, cowok ama cowok, menxmen,dll yang sejenis.. buat yang ga suka, jangan maksa buat baca. Kembali aja daripada nanti nyesel karena ga bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dibicarakan di dalam fiksi ini. Atau, close sekalian oke? EXOtics itu cinta damai! Jadi jangan ada flame atau bash!**

**By: Latitude1420EXOtic**

**a.k.a**

**Ismi Amalia**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...HUNHAN...IS...REAL...**

...

Namja berkulit putih bersih itu mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya. Mereka masih tertidur lelap dengan mimpi indah mereka, padahal matahari sudah mulai naik ke tahta nya.

"nggh.." namja mungil yang berada dalam pelukan sehun mengerang kecil ketika cahaya matahari pagi menyapa wajahnya. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap imut. "sudah pagi?" gumamnya pelan. Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati 'suami' nya masih tertidur pulas. Luhan terkikik kecil ketika melihat bibir sehun bergerak gerak kecil.

"shh.." luhan meringis pelan ketika dia ingin bergerak membalik badannya agar menghadap sehun. Luhan melihat reaksi sehun mendengar ringisannya. Untunglah sehun tidak terbangun. Luhan membalik tubuhnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya sakit sekali. baik pinggang, pinggul, maupun pantat.

Luhan mendongak menatap wajah sehun yang kelelahan. Tangannya tergerak mengelus dahi sehun dengan punggung tangannya. Turun ke hidung, lalu ke pipi dan berakhir di bibir nya. Luhan tersenyum. Dia bahagia. Ya, dia bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang orang yang dia cintai sedang memeluknya dan tidur bersamanya. Padahal hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan yang lazim di kalangan masyarakat umum. Mereka gay. Tapi lihat, kan? Semua nya sudah berlalu. Mereka sudah menikah dan saling 'memiliki'.

Cup!

Luhan menutup matanya dan mengecup bibir sehun cukup lama. Sehun menyerngit merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya, dia membuka satu matanya dan mendapati luhan sedang mencium nya.

'dasar nakal!'

Luhan terkejut ketika merasakan bibir sehun bergerak melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Luhan refleks membuka matanya melihat sehun yang menyeringai mesum padanya. Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga luhan dibawah dan dia diatas sehun.

"e.. eh.. sehunnie.. s-su-sudah bangun..?" tanya luhan tergagap. Jarak matanya dan mata sehun hanya tinggal lima cm lagi. bagaimana dia tak gugup? Apalagi sehun terus saja memandangi bibirnya.

"ya, berkat ciuman dari princess nakal ini" sehun beralih pada pipi chubby luhan yang sedang memerah.

"uh.. tadi, itu.."

"kalau ingin berciuman, seharusnya kau membangunkanku dulu, babyLu.." goda sehun membuat pipi luhan makin memerah.

"ngg.. sehunnie, sudah pagi." Luhan menunjuk jendela kamar yang sudah sangat terang dengan gerakan matanya. Sehun melirik jendela itu dan melihat luhan kembali.

"lalu?"

"kau.. tak mau mandi?" luhan berharap sehun akan berhenti memandangi bibirnya. Demi tuhan, sehun terlihat seperti ingin memakan bibir luhan sekarang.

"tentu. Aku akan mandi. Jika kau mandi bersamaku."

DEG!

"m-ma-ma-mandi bersama?" luhan menatap sehun tak percaya. Mandi bersama. Bukankah mereka akan saling 'terbuka' lagi? dan sehun akan melihat tubuh polosnya lagi? lalu luhan juga akan melihat 'itu' sehun lagi?

"ya. tentu saja. Itu kan aktivitas yang tak boleh ditinggalkan setelah malam pertama"

Luhan menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa jadi terasa pahit. Sehun menghirup aroma leher luhan dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Sejak kapan dia belajar hal-hal memesumkan(?) seperti ini?

"aku suka wangimu hyung.." sehun menjilat salah satu spot di leher luhan yang membuat darah luhan berdesir hebat. "aku suka rasamu.." terakhir, sehun melumat bibir luhan "begitu juga dengan bibirmu. Tapi.." sehun beranjak dari atas luhan dan berdiri di samping ranjang mereka. Luhan yang melihat nya hanya menatapnya bingung. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari sehun sedang memandangi seluruh tubuh naked nya.

Spontan luhan langsung menutupi dada nya. Luhan melengkungkan punggung nya lalu menekuk kaki nya, menutupi 'luhan kecil' yang sedang tertidur. "sehunnie, berhenti menjadi nakal!"

".. tapi, aku lebih suka berada 'dalam' tubuh sexy mu ini.." sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal style menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika sehun mengangkatnya dari ranjang. Lagi-lagi 'hole' nya terasa mendenyut.

"sehunnie, pelan-pelan.. masih sakit.." luhan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher sehun. Sehun hanya melirik luhan sebentar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian seringai tercetak jelas di sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggendong luhan ala bridal style, sama seperti saat akan masuk kamar mandi tadi. Dalam gendongan sehun, terlihat luhan yang memejamkan matanya dan tampak kelelahan. Sehun melirik jam di dekat pintu kamar mereka.

'wow! empat ronde dalam dua jam! Keren!' puji sehun dalam hati. Bisa dibayangkan, panjangnya waktu dua jam itu bagi luhan. Betapa frustasi nya dia menumpahkan 'semua' nya dalam dua jam yang lalu, sampai sampai dia merasa sangat lemas sekarang. Berbeda dengan sehun. Namja itu masih mampu menggendong istrinya keluar dari kamar mandi.

'hole ku perih sekali..'

.

"hukk! Uhukk! Uhukk!" sehun mengusap-usap pundak luhan. Tapi luhan tetap saja masih terbatuk. tadi luhan langsung meminum obat flu karena dia menolak untuk pergi ke dokter.

"babyLu, mian ne? Aku lupa kau sensitive dengan air," sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dengan wajah menyesal. Menyesal? Ya dia menyesal memaksakan nafsunya pada tubuh luhan dibawah guyuran shower air dingin.

"hukk! Gwaenchana.. itu hak mu. Dan aku sebagai 'istri' yang baik, bukankah harus melayanimu?" sanggah luhan.

"tapi kau jadi sakit. Apa 'itu' mu juga masih sakit?" tanya sehun pelan. luhan yang mengerti maksud sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk,

"sedikit.."

Sehun mendekat dan memeluk tubuh panas luhan. "kau panas sekali babyLu, aku benar-benar menyesal. Apa kita tak ke dokter saja?" sehun melesakkan wajah nya ke ceruk leher luhan yang terasa sangat panas. Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun mengecup bagian bawah telinga luhan, menjilat kemudian menghisapnya. Menambah 'tanda kepemilikan' seorang oh sehun terhadap oh luhan, pada leher halus itu. Luhan menutup matanya berusaha menikmati cumbuan sehun pada lehernya. Tapi ketika menutup mata, luhan malah mengingat sex mereka saat di kamar mandi tadi. Awalnya sehun juga begini. Luhan takut sehun lepas kontrol dan 'bermain' kasar lagi seperti tadi. Jujur saja hole luhan masih perih dan panas. Dan sehun bukanlah namja yang mampu mengontrol hasratnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan luhan dan segala yang ada padanya.

Luhan memeluk leher sehun ketika cumbuan sehun naik ke bibirnya. Tiba tiba luhan teringat sesuatu. Eh? Bibir? Flu kan bisa menular melalui kontak langsung?

"cpk.. cpk.. eurrmmhhcpk.. sehun-ahcpk.." sehun berhenti dan menatap wajah khawatir luhan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal itu dan memandang luhan dengan pandangan kikuk.

"mian, babyLu. Aku lupa. Untung kau langsung menghentikanku."

"eh? Bu-bu-buk-bukan sehun-ah, bukan begitu.. aku.. aku hanya takut kau akan.."

Sehun memotong cepat kata-kata luhan, "hilang kendali, kan? Ya, babyLu yang kau lakukan benar. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan telepon umma dan appa, ne?"

Cup!

Sehun mengecup kilat dahi luhan dan segera melangkah menjauhi luhan menuju pintu.

"sehunnie.." panggil luhan cepat. Hey! Hey! Hey! Sehun salah pengertian! Luhan harus meluruskannya! Dia hanya tak ingin sehun tertular flu juga. Besok, kan sehun harus kerja.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Dia tersenyum. Anak ini! kenapa setelah meniduri luhan dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa kebanding luhan yang sudah empat tahun lebih tua,

"cepat sembuh babyLu,"

Cklek!

Luhan memandangi pintu yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan bersalah. 'kenapa sehun tak mau dengar penjelasan ku, sih?'

.

"chagiee.. kenapa bisa sakit?"

"astaga, wajahmu pucat, sayang"

"apa sehunnie terlalu 'kasar'?"

"apa kalian melakukan'nya' diluar?"

"kenapa kau tak mau ke dokter sayang? Apa perlu mama panggil dokter cha?"

"ne, luhan chagie. Atau kalau tidak ke rumah sakit sehun saja,"

Luhan menatap bingung dua yeoja yang usianya tak terpaut jauh itu. Dia melihat sehun disampingnya dengan pandangan memohon. 'sehunnie, bantu aku.'

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, "ma, babyLu tak akan bisa menjawab jika kalian terus bertanya tanpa henti?" sehun merangkul bahu luhan dan menepuknya "lihatlah dia jadi bing,.."

"DIAM!" teriak dua yeoja itu serentak. Sehun spontan menutup mulutnya. Dua yeoja cantik itu menatap horror pada sehun,

"kau jangan ikut campur" sejak kapan dua besan itu saling kompak?

Appa dan mertua sehun yang berada di sofa di depan sehun hanya menatap sehun dengan pandangan –kasihan-sekali-dirimu-

"ma.. yang dikatakan sehunnie benar. Bagaimana aku akan menjawab kalau kalian bertanya terus?" kedua yeoja itu terdiam dan menatap sehun dan luhan bergantian. Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan mama dan umma nya.

"ah! benar juga kata anakku, besan! Bagaimana luhan chagie akan jawab kalau kita terus tanya tanpa henti?"

"benar juga, kenapa kita baru sadar sekarang?"

Luhan melirik sehun yang mendesah pelan. sehun balik melirik luhan dengan tatapan datar. 'aku menyesal memberitahu umma dan appa kalau kau sedang sakit babyLu..'

.

Luhan mengunyah bubur buatan sehun yang kalau jujur rasanya sedikit aneh. Sebenarnya tadi umma sehun membuatkan sup kimchi untuk luhan tapi sehun tidak membolehkan luhan memakannya karena dia sudah buat bubur. Dan dengan terpaksa luhan memakan bubur buatan suaminya tercinta ini.

"setelah makan, minum ini. aku akan nonton tv di depan. Pastikan kau habiskan makananmu walaupun rasanya aneh. Kalau tidak, aku akan sangat marah." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya melihat punggung sehun yang terus menjauh. Sejak tadi siang, setelah orangtua mereka pulang, sehun berubah menjadi dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Padahal biasanya anak itu selalu bermanja manja pada luhan. Apa sehun marah? Wajar memang sehun marah, umma dan mertuanya menguasai istrinya dan memarahinya setiap kali dia bicara. Ya, kalau aku jadi sehun, aku akan ngambek berhari hari. Lalu, apa sehun juga sedang marah? Let's see together!

Sehun menggonta-ganti channel tv yang dia tonton setiap tiga detik sekali. pandangannya sesekali melirik ke arah dapur-tepatnya meja makan. Disana luhan sedang meminum obat yang tadi diberikan sehun.

Luhan menahan tawanya melihat sehun yang resah di depan tv. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang di pikiran polos luhan.

"sehunnie, cepatlah tidur. Besok kau harus kerja. Aku tidur duluan."

Cklek!

Sehun menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara pintu ditutup itu. 'apa itu? Luhan hyung tidur duluan? Mengucapkan selamat malam tanpa ada ciuman? Apa luhan hyung ikutan ngambek juga?'

the room...

Luhan menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya. Jantung nya berdegup kencang tak beraturan. "baiklah.. Xi Luhan, ini saatnya untuk menjadi berani.." luhan mengontrol detak jantung nya yang benar-benar tak terkendali. Luhan mengangguk yakin dan mengusap dada nya.

Luhan mulai berjalan ke arah ranjang dengan langkah yang di buat-buat menggoda. Dengan membayangkan sehun yang menatapnya 'lapar' di ranjang mereka, luhan merangkak ke atas ranjang.

"setelah ini aku bagaimana?" tanya luhan polos pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan mengacak rambutnya putus asa. "kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa sedikitpun tentang cara menggoda..?" luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berteriak kencang. Yang tentu saja tidak akan terdengar oleh sehun.

.

Sehun segera mematikan tv dan mematikan semua lampu lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Seketika mata sehun membulat melihat luhan yang half naked sedang memakai piyamanya. Sehun menutup kembali pintu kamar dan menenangkan dirinya di depan pintu.

"hei!"

"omo!"

Brukk!

"astaga! Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" kepala luhan yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik pintu membuat sehun kaget dan terjatuh. sehun merengut dan ingin berdiri, tapi luhan malah menindihnya. Kali ini sehun lebih terkejut lagi, untuk apa coba luhan menindihnya? Sehun mencoba menyingkirkan luhan dari atas tubuhnya tapi luhan malah makin mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"luhan.."

"hmm?" luhan menempelkan wajahnya di dada sehun. Luhan mulai menggerakkan jari telunjuknya membuat pola-pola abstrak di dada kiri sehun.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"menggodamu.." bisik luhan tepat disamping telinga sehun. Luhan meniup telinga sehun dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

"tidurlah, jangan jadi istri yang nakal." sehun tetap pada wajah poker nya meskipun dia akui, luhan cukup mampu membuatnya mulai ber'fantasi'. Luhan menggeleng dan duduk di atas perut sehun. Luhan mulai menggerakkan pinggul nya maju-mundur, sehun dapat merasakan butt kenyal luhan menekan perut nya. Sehun yakin kejantanan nya sudah mulai 'hard-on' di bawah sana.

"luhan, menyingkirlah.. sebelum nanti kau tidak bisa 'menyingkir'.." ucap sehun memperingatkan.

"aku bertaruh, aku bisa tiga ronde tanpa mengeluh padamu.." bisik luhan. Sehun tertawa kecil. "kenapa kau tertawa?"

"kau lucu sekali hyung, satu ronde saja kau kewalahan.. tiga ronde? Yang benar saja!" sehun menutup mulutnya menahan tawanya.

Luhan memajukan bibirnya kesal. "aku serius bodoh! Cih! Yasudah! Kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa-apa," luhan mendengus sebal dan berdiri dari atas tubuh sehun. Bersusah payah dia mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menggoda sehun tadi, tapi apa yang dia dapat? 'Uh! Memalukan! Apa harus aku yang melakukannya?'

"eh?" spontan sehun berhenti tertawa dan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Dia segera menahan tubuh luhan untuk tetap berada di atasnya "kau serius, hyung?" sehun merubah posisi mereka sehingga sehun menindih luhan. "kau tak bercanda kan, hyung?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnnya kesal. Apa dia harus menjawab pertanyaan sehun itu?

"aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

"untuk?"

"tadi siang, aku sedang flu. Kau menciumku. Bukankah itu bisa menular?"

Sehun mengusap surai coklat luhan dan menyesap aroma yang keluar dari helai helai lembut itu. "aku tau.."

"kau tau?"

"kau pikir aku dokter seperti apa? Masa hal seperti itu, pun aku tak tahu."

"lalu kenapa.. kenapa kau tetap menciumku?"

"aku ingin kau berbagi panasmu denganku. Mungkin dengan begitu kau lebih baik"

Luhan terdiam. Jadi mereka sama-sama salah paham?

"jadi.."

"jadi, apa?"

"aku bertaruh, kau akan menikmati tiga ronde yang aku berikan padamu. Otte?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "aku terima,"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued!

Semua pada mau luhan ge yang unyu itu hamil, ya?

Eumm, okey! Aku bakal usahain sehun menghamili luhan si unyu itu dengan segala macam ke-pervert-an nya. *ketawa nista* tapi chap depan..

So, tunggu chap depannya ya?

Sampe sini, ada yang mau ngasih kritik, saran atau semangat buat diriku?

Kalau ada, silahkan tinggalkan jejak mu chagi~ ;) *kedipkedipbarengLuLuge*


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Life After Marriage**

**.**

**PURE YAOI! Ini cerita namja sama namja, pria dengan pria, cowok ama cowok, menxmen,dll yang sejenis.. buat yang ga suka, jangan maksa buat baca. Kembali aja daripada nanti nyesel karena ga bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dibicarakan di dalam fiksi ini. Atau, close sekalian oke? **

**.**

**Warn!NC! DONTLIKE? JUST LEAVE IT!**

**.**

**EXOtics itu cinta damai! Jadi jangan ada flame atau bash! o'Kai?**

**.**

**By: Latitude1420EXOtic**

**a.k.a**

**Ismi amalia**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

..oo00OOHunHanOO00oo..

Is

Real!

.

.

...

(Chapter.4)

...

Luhan menselonjorkan kedua kakinya yang berada di bawah selimut. Bibirnya terpout. Kesal. Dia sedang kesal, tapi sungguh imut! Matanya melirik tajam ke jam dinding berbentuk hello kitty berwarna pink yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya dan Sehun. 8.35 p.m.

Namja cantik itu mendengus pelan. "Sehunnie, kenapa belum pulang? Apa dia lembur? Kenapa tadi pagi tak bilang? Dia juga belum menelepon.. seharusnya, dia sudah disini setengah jam yang lalu.." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ponsel yang dia genggam sedari tadi tak kunjung bergetar ataupun berbunyi.

'hah?!' seketika matanya membulat sempurna teringat sesuatu. "ahni! Itu tak mungkin!" Luhan menggeleng cepat mengusir pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya. "Sehunnie tak mungkin kecelakaan. Ya! Sehun selalu berhati-hati jika berkendara.."

Luhan menimbang-nimbang ponselnya, melempar-lemparkan ponsel itu ke udara. Memainkannya. Untuk mengusir kebosanan yang mulai menghampirinya.

Plukk!

Mulut Luhan ternganga. Kali ini dia berfikir benar-benar sebagai seorang 'istri' yang menyayangi suaminya. "... Sehunnie juga.. tak mungkin selingkuh.."

.

other place..

.

Sehun memandang resah ke layar proyektor yang menampilkan kasus-kasus medis yang untuk saat ini MUSTAHIL bisa dicerna otaknya. Matanya melirik jam tangan hitam –pemberian dari Luhan saat ulangtahun nya yang ke-17– di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 'aish! Sudah jam sembilan! Kenapa rapat nya lama sekali sih?! Pasti babyLu mencemaskanku di rumah!' rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"baiklah! Kita akhiri rapat hari ini, semoga setelah rapat ini, rumah sakit kita bisa lebih meningkatkan keprofessionalan nya dalam melayani pasien."

Sehun akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi dia kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya terkejut ketika mendengar moderator rapat mengatakan,

"dokter muda Oh Sehun, ingin memberikan kata-kata penutup?"

Sehun menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha memaksakan senyumannya. "ahnieyo.."

"kalau begitu, rapat kita tutup. Terimakasih atas kerja sama nya."

Sehun segera membereskan berkas-berkas nya dan menumpukkannya. Sehun membawa berkas-berkasnya keluar dari ruang rapat mendahului dokter maupun suster lainnya sambil merogoh saku jas dokter nya. Segera menghidupkan ponselnya.

"ommoo!" pekik nya melihat 13 panggilan tak terjawab dan 5 pesan suara dari Luhan. Sehun cepat-cepat menyentuh angka 1 pada touchscreen smartphone nya.

Pukkk!

Spontan Sehun menoleh merasakan bahunya di tepuk oleh seseorang. Niatnya menghubungi Luhan mau tak mau harus tertunda.

"eh? Kyungsoo hyung?"

Kyungsoo adalah seorang suster manis yang sangat mengagumi rekan dokter Sehun. Kim jongin. Dulu, hampir setiap hari, kyungsoo selalu bertanya tentang jongin yang akrab dipanggil kai itu. Tapi ketika Sehun sudah menikah, Sehun memilih membocorkan saja nomor ponsel kai pada kyungsoo. Sehun takut Luhan salah mengartikan jika kyungsoo sedang bersamanya.

Namja manis bermata bulat itu tersenyum. Pipi chubby nya tampak merona pink. Sehun menyerngit melihat sikap aneh suster ini. "waeyo, kyungsoo hyung? Bisa cepat? Aku sedang benar-benar terburu-buru,"

Kyungsoo meraih tangan Sehun yang sedang menggenggam ponsel. Sehun melotot melihat tangannya yang dipeganga kyungsoo.

Grepp!

"gomawo! Sehun-ah!"

Prakk!

Mendengar suara benda yang jatuh itu Sehun dan kyungsoo serempak menoleh. Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka melihat siapa yang berdiri di ujung lorong yang berjarak tidak jauh itu.

Luhan berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ponsel nya terletak tak jauh darinya, dengan bentuk yang abstrak. Bibir Luhan bergetar. Tidak mungkin. Ini sulit dipercaya. Sehun memeluk seseorang selain dirinya?

Sehun melangkah mendekati Luhan yang mulai meneteskan airmata. "babyLu.. ini-bukan-seperti-yang-kau-pikirkan. Okay?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Airmata sudah menganak sungai di pipi nya.

"Sehunnie jahat!"

Luhan mengusap airmatanya dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan bagaimana menjelaskannya. Sehun menoleh ke belakang menatap kyungsoo yang heran dengan apa yang terjadi. Sehun menghentakkan kaki nya kesal lalu mengejar Luhan yang sudah mulai jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan dibawah rata-rata. Menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi. 'kemana kau babyLu? Jangan membuatku khawatir..' Sehun menajamkan penglihatannya pada warung-warung pinggir jalan yang mungkin Luhan berada di sana. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri mengingat tadi dia tak langsung mengejar Luhan. Lagipula, dia tak pernah kepikiran kalau Luhan akan datang ke rumah sakit. 'Sehun pabbo! Kau benar-benar bodoh!'

'eh?' Sehun menyerngit melihat Luhan yang terduduk di depan etalase sebuah toko baju. Sehun segera menepikan mobilnya dan keluar menghampiri Luhan yang masih menangis.

"babyLu kau membuatku takut!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, "ayo pulang! Kau pasti kedinginan," tangan Luhan memang dingin, mungkin karena dia tak biasa dengan udara malam hari di musim dingin.

Luhan menghempaskan tangan Sehun kuat. "shireo!"

"babyLu setidaknya masuk ke mobil. Aku jelaskan semuanya padamu. Tadi aku hanya-...

Luhan memotong perkataan Sehun cepat "semua sudah jelas!"

"LUHAN! Dengarkan aku dulu!" bentak Sehun. Luhan mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang memerah. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Bibir itu kembali bergetar. Sehun membentaknya.

"Sehunnie.. membentak.. ku?"

Sehun yang tersadar dengan apa yang baru dia lakukan langsung mengerjap cepat. "b-bbu-bukan-bukan baby.. bukan begitu maksudku.. aku.. aku.." Sehun terbata, bagaimana bisa dia kehilangan kontrol dan membentak orang yang lebih dia cintai dibandingkan apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Sehun tertunduk.

Luhan berdiri dan menatap wajah bersalah Sehun. Jari-jari nya terangkat menyentuh kulit putih bersih itu. Sehun yang merasakan kulit halus Luhan menyentuh pipinya mengangkat wajahnya menatap istrinya itu.

"babyLu mianhae.. kumohon.. masuk ke mobil dan dengar kan penjelasan ku.. kau salah paham.."

.

"Sehunnie tak berbohong?"

Sehun menggeleng "kau salah paham. Aku dan kyungsoo hyung, kami hanya.. yahh.. kau tahu, dia tergila-gila dengan Kai. Jadi tadi.."

Luhan memotong kata-kata Sehun cepat "bagaimana kalau kau bohong?"

"ne?! Aigoo~ baby~ bagaimana aku bisa berbohong pada mahluk manis sepertimu~?" Sehun mencubit gemas pipi chubby Luhan. "aku bersumpah aku-..

"sstt!" Luhan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sehun. Mengisyaratkan dokter muda ini untuk berhenti berbicara. "berhenti berbicara, sebelum aku berubah pikiran..."

Sehun tersenyum dan menggigit pelan jari Luhan lalu mengemutnya -seperti mengemut lolipop kesukaannya saat dia kecil dulu- dengan gerakan seduktif. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman childish yang dipamerkannya itu.

Plakk!

Satu 'sentuhan manis' mendarat di pipi kiri Sehun. Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja mahluk manis di depannya yang melakukannya.

"aww!" sontak emutan Sehun pada jari telunjuk Luhan terlepas, diganti dengan wajah memerah Sehun yang kesakitan. Tentu rasanya sakit. Lihat saja pipinya merah. Seperti baru saja dicap dengan stempel empat jari tangan.

Luhan mengemut balik ujung telunjuknya yang tadi diemut Sehun. Dia terkekeh kecil. Sehun terperangah melihat tingkah Luhan yang seperti sedang menggodanya.

Gulp!

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. 'Sehun-ah.. kuatkan imanmu.. jangan tergoda.. ini masih di mobil.. keep calm down...'

"manis," Luhan memasang wajah polosnya dan menoleh ke Sehun –yang demi tuhan– terlihat sangat tolol. #digampar

Luhan mengerjap pelan melihat ekspresi suaminya itu. "Sehunnie waeyo?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Dokter muda itu langsung menstarter mobil nya dan tancap gas menuju apartement mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"cpk.. cpk-hhh.. mmhh.. Sehunnie-mmhh-cpk.." Sehun melumat ganas bibir kissable Luhan. Setetes saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan. Tangan Luhan tak henti-hentinya meremas surai dark brown Sehun, meluapkan sensasi nikmat dari ciuman panas mereka. Sementara tangan kiri Sehun menekan tegkuk Luhan memperdalam pagutan panas itu, tangan kanan nya meraba-raba seluruh punggung Luhan yang masih terlapisi kaus nya.

"ngghh.. Sehunnie-hhh.. lep-ashh.. cpk.." Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun, mengisyaratkan nafasnya memendeka dan dia butuh oksigen sekarang. Dengan sangat tidak rela, terpaksa Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan menghirup udara dengan rakus.

"hosh.. hah.. hah.. hah.. kau ingin membunuhku?!" tangan Luhan terangkat ingin mengusap jejak saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir nya.

Sreet!

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka kembali. Lidah Sehun terjulur menjilat jejak saliva itu, dilanjutkan dengan menjilat bibir Luhan yang basah.

Cup!

..diakhiri dengan kecupan.

Pipi Luhan memerah layaknya tomat ketika Sehun tersenyum tepat di depan wajahnya. "kau tampan.."

"kau juga manis.. dan cantik,.." Sehun menggantung kalimatnya dan mengerling nakal ke Luhan, "..apalagi kalau kau sedang telanjang.."

"mwoo?!" Luhan sudah akan melayangkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Sehun. –untuk yang kedua kalinya – sebelum Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang.

Brukk!

"awhh.."

Sehun membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih nya dengan gerakan menggoda –yang sering diajarkan Kai padanya. Setelah seluruh kancing kemeja nya terbuka, Sehun menindih Luhan yang memandangnya polos.

'shit! Baby berhenti membuatku begitu horny! Kau membuatku tak sabaran!'

Sehun meraup bibir itu tak sabaran. Tangan kanan nya menuntun tangan kiri Luhan untuk meremas 'milik' nya yang sudah 'hard-on' di bawah sana. Sementara tangan Sehun yang satu lagi, Sehun letakkan di samping kepala luahn sebagai tumpuan agar Luhan tak keberatan dengan tubuhnya.

"sshh.. yesshhh.. like that babe-hh.." desah Sehun ke-enak-an ketika tangan Luhan meremas penis nya. Entah itu disengaja atau tidak, Luhan seperti sedang berusaha menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menarik kaus tipis Luhan dengan tak sabaran. Luhan? Dia hanya pasrah..

Cumbuan Sehun turun ke leher dan bahu Luhan. Menambah kissmark –yang Sehun sebut dengan hasil karyanya- di leher itu. Luhan memeluk leher Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajah nya di perpotongan bahu dan leher Sehun sambil sesekali melakukan apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan leher dan bahunya.

"baby.. kau tak ingin membebaskan 'maianan' mu? Dia sangat tersiksa di sana.." gumam Sehun masih sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di bahu Luhan. Luhan menatap tak yakin pada Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan menurunkan zipper celana Sehun. Benar saja, bagian itu menggembung sekali. Luhan menelan ludah nya gugup saat big 'little Sehun' mengacung di depan wajahnya.

"baby, kulum dia, dia menunggumu." Sehun memajukan pinggulnya ke depan mulut Luhan. Luhan membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan kejantanan itu, mengulumnya dan sesekali menggesekkan gigi nya di kulit luar kejantanan itu. Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo lambat. Sehun yang tak sabaran memegang kepal Luhan dan memajumundurkan kepala Luhan kasar, pinggul Sehun bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan kepala Luhan.

"yaahh.. good baby.. suck it more-hh.. shh.." Sehun mendongak dengan mulut terbuka ke udara. Sehun semakin mempercepat memajumundurkan kepala Luhan ketika dia merasakan dia akan segera mencapai klimaks nya.

Crott!

"uhukk! Uhukk!" Luhan terbatuk ketika cairan kental itu menyeprot sampai ke tenggorokannya. Alhasil cairan Sehun tertumpah sebagian ke bajunya.

"baby, gwaenchana?" Sehun menatap khawatir pada Luhan. "aku ambilkan air, ne?" Sehun bermaksud beranjak dari atas Luhan tapi Luhan menahan nya.

"tidak aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja." Luhan meyakinkan Sehun kalau dia baik-baik saja. Luhan menyerngit merasakan perutnya mual, Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri ketika dia ingat dia belum makan malam karena menunngu Sehun tadi. 'aishh..'

Sehun kembali mencium bibir Luhan dan merasakan sisa cairannya sendiri yang masih tersisa di dalam mulut Luhan. Jarinya memilin nipple kanan dan kiri Luhan bergantian.

"ungghhh.. ahh.. shh.." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dia tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, tapi dia merasa sakit dan nikmat sekaligus. Sakit pada perutnya dan nikmat pada cumbuan Sehun di nipple nya. Luhan memegang bahu Sehun kuat.

"jangan ditahan, kau tahu aku suka desahanmu.."

Sehun menjilat dan mengulum nipple yang mencuat ke atas itu. 'sudah tegang, eoh?' tangan Sehun turun ke bagian bawah Luhan dan membuka resleting celana dan underwear Luhan. Lalu mencampakkan benda-benda itu ke sembarangan arah. Sehun memompa junior Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya tegang itu dengan tempo lambat. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun padanya sekarang. Tangan Luhan bergerak liar meremas apa saja yang bisa digapai nya, berusaha menyalurkan perasaa nikmat yang sangat menderanya sekarang. Disamping itu, perutnya juga terasa melilit.

"sshh.. ahh.. anghh.. Sehunnie-hh cepat-hh ma-ashh-sukk-anhh.. nghh-ahh.." rengek Luhan ketika Sehun hanya menjilat ujung batang kejantanan nya saja tanpa ada niatan memasukkan benda mungil itu ke mulutnya. Sehun menyeringai.

"kenapa aku harus?" Sehun memainkan twinsball Luhan dan mengecupi bagian dalam paha Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun sendu, oh ayolah perutnya sakit ditambah hasratnya ditahan oleh Sehun. Itu sangat menyiksa, kan?

"kumohon.."

"as your wish baby~" Sehun segera mengulum junior mungil itu dengan semangat.

"gyaahh~.. shh.. ahh-ahh.. mhh.. f-fa-aahhssterrhh.. sehu-hu-nie-hh.." desahan Luhan menjadi-jadi. Oke, sekarang mungkin Luhan sudah lupa dengan rasa melilit di perutnya.

Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalaya dan menghisap junior itu sampai pipinya tirus. Menikmati setiap inchi dari rasa junior itu. Seakan itu adalah lolipop yang tak pernah habis.

"ahh.. ak-uhh.. Sehun-nieeh.. mau-unghh.. ahh.. keluar-hhh.."

Sehun makin mempercepat tempo maju-mundur nya. Dia tahu, Luhan akan 'klimaks'

CROTT!

Sehun menelan habis seluruh cairan yang muncrat dari lubang kejantanan Luhan. Luhan terbaring lemas dengan mata terpejam, peluh membajiri seluruh tubuhnya, dada nya naik turun tak beraturan pasca klimaks. Sehun mengocok junior nya sebentar sampai benda itu menegang lagi. setelah dia rasa cukup, Sehun mengarahkan junior nya ke depan hole Luhan.

Wait!..

Tak ada penetrasi..?

'kau membuatku gila baby.. mianhae..' Sehun melirik Luhan yang sepertinya sudah sangat kelelahan itu.

Jlebb!

"ARRGGGHHH! GYAA! SEHUNNIE! APPO!" Luhan tersentak dan menjerit sekuat yang dia bisa. Setetes cairan bening meluncur dari ekor matanya. "hiks.. hiks.. Sehunnie.. appo.." Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun kuat, Sehun rasa mungkin bahu nya berdarah.

"hiks.. hiks.." Sehun mengcup kelopak mata dan bibir Luhan berusaha mengalihkan Luhan dari rasa sakit yang mendera hole nya saat ini.

"mian baby.. aku tak akan ulangi.. tunggulah sebentar lagi..." Sehun mengusap airmata Luhan yang terus keluar dengan ibu jarinya.

"bergeraklah.."

.

"uhh.. kau sempithh-sshh.. ahh-sekali-hh.. baby.."

"ahh.. ahh.. sehh-fas-terhh.. i wann-ahh.. cum-hh.."

"yess-hh.. baby-sshh-ahh.. together-ahhh.."

"babyLu i'm coming!"

"Sehunnie, arrggh!"

CROTT!

CROOTT!

Sehun menumpahkan begitu banyak cairan di dalam hole Luhan. Bahkan sebagian merembes keluar, dengan warna kemerahan.

Brukk!

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Nafas mereka berlomba-lomba menentukan siapa yang tercepat.

'eh?' Sehun menyerngit ketika merasakan sepi di kamar mereka yang masih terasa panas itu. Sebersit perasaan tak enak tentang Luhan, menyapa hati Sehun. Alis Sehun berkerut. "babyLu?" Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan pelan. jantung Sehun berdebar debar was-was ketika tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Luhan.

"baby? Kau tertidur?" Sehun kembali menepuk pipi Luhan tapi sama saja, tetap tak ada respon. Sehun mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung Luhan.

"baby?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued!

#liat keatas *mewek*

Huweeee... failed NC!

Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa.. mian kalau kurang bagus. Makasih saran kalian semua^^, aku udah koreksi kesalahanku. Semoga fic ini jadi lebih baik. *yeay!

Jeongmal mianhae.. lama updatenya.. laptop ku baru dibalikin ma ortu, cuz semalam tu baru selesai ujian. Salahin hyungku yang ga bisa diajak kompromi.

*reader:hyung? Bukannya lo yeoja, thor? Kenapa panggil hyung l author: dia kepengen dongsaeng namja jadi dia nganggap aku namja, so asal aku panggil dia oppa, dia ngeledekin aku. jadinya aku insaf manggil dia oppa.. #ffiuuhh resiko terlahir menjadi dongsaeng... :(

Ah sudahlah! Lupakan! Biarlah, itu sudah jadi tradisi(?) keluarga..

Hehe.. Mengenai kehamilan nya Lu ge udah ada tanda-tanda kan? ;-) #seringaipervertbarengkai

**BIG-BIG-BIG THANKS TO:**

**kailuhunhan****, ****syifathehunie****, ****rahmiauliadina****,**** baby reindeer,**** ajib4ff,**** dian haniehunie,**** Kim kinan**** ,**** Cindyshim,**** rinie hun, ****ohristi95****, ****Koukei Harumi**** ,****chiisalma****, ****0312luLuEXOticS**** ,****lisnana1**** ,****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic****, ****Aiiu d'freaky****, ****miszshanty05, ****MermutCS****,**** LuhanAddict**** ,**** yeppeoLubaby, ****SehunnieRubbies****, ****asroyasrii****, ****KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeks ey****,**** LuExo,**** Kyeopta,**** AnieJOY'ERS,**** Ade aisu.**

mian ga bisa balas review kalian.. jeongmal mianhae, tapi aku baca review kalian kok. jeongmal gamsahamnida atas semangat, dan sarannya!

last..

Review nya dunks.. diletakkan di tempatnya!;) #bawakaburSehun #ditelekinesisLuhankepluto


	4. Chapter 4

**Our Life After Marriage**

**.**

**By: Latitude1420EXOtic**

**a.k.a**

**ismi amalia**

**.**

**PURE YAOI! Ini cerita namja sama namja, pria dengan pria, cowok ama cowok, menxmen,dll yang sejenis.. buat yang ga suka, jangan maksa buat baca. Kembali aja daripada nanti nyesel karena ga bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dibicarakan di dalam fiksi ini. Atau, close sekalian oke? **

**.**

**Warn: BL! m-preg! DLDR!**

**.**

**EXOtics itu cinta damai! Jadi jangan ada flame atau bash! o'Kai?**

**.**

**By: Latitude1420EXOtic**

**a.k.a**

**Ismi amalia**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..oo00OOHunHanOO00oo..**

**Is**

**Real!**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**(Chapter.4)**

"_**Thanks BabyLu"**_

**...**

.

Sehun menumpahkan begitu banyak cairan di dalam hole Luhan. Bahkan sebagian merembes keluar, dengan warna kemerahan.

Brukk!

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Nafas mereka berlomba-lomba menentukan siapa yang tercepat.

'eh?' Sehun menyerngit ketika merasakan sepi di kamar mereka yang masih terasa panas itu. Sebersit perasaan tak enak tentang Luhan, menyapa hati Sehun. Alis Sehun berkerut. "babyLu?" Sehun menepuk pipi Luhan pelan. jantung Sehun berdebar debar was-was ketika tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Luhan.

"baby? Kau tertidur?" Sehun kembali menepuk pipi Luhan tapi sama saja, tetap tak ada respon. Sehun mendekatkan telinganya ke hidung Luhan.

"baby!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tak henti-hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar nya dengan luhan. Di sofa terlihat mertua dan orangtua nya menunggu dengan resah juga. Sesaat setelah sehun tau kalau luhan pingsan –setelah mereka melakukan 'itu'- sehun langsung panik dan menelepon ummanya. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, umma dan mertua sehun datang dan langsung menelepon dokter cho. Dokter pribadi keluarga Oh.

"sehunnie! Berhenti mondar mandir seperti itu! Kau membuat umma semakin gelisah! Aigoo.. sekasar apa rupanya tadi kalian bermain, sampai luhannie harus pingsan?" umma sehun memijat dahinya pelan. appa sehun yang berada di dekatnya segera mengusap usap pundak istrinya untuk mengurangi sedikit ketegangan sang istri.

"umma.. aku benar-benar tak tahu, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi.. kami hanya main satu ronde, tiba-tiba babyLu pingsan.." sehunmenghela nafasnya, "padahal aku masih ingin ronde kedua.." gumamnya pelan

"awas saja kau oh sehun.. jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anakku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" seru umma luhan yang diamini oleh umma sehun. Para appa? Mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk gaje, sesungguhnya mereka masih sangat mengantuk saat ini. bayangkan! Kalian sedang tidur, tiba-tiba telepon kalian berbunyi dan ketika kalian melihat jam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dan saat itu juga kalian harus segera meninggalkan tempat tidur kalian untuk sebuah urusan. Menyedihkan.. nasib para appa maksudnya..

Sehun menatap tak percaya pada dua yeoja cantik itu. "umma..?"

Cklek!

Serempak, seluruh pasang mata yang ada di situ menatap ke pintu kamar yang terbuka. Dokter cho didampingi dua assistent nya keluar dari kamar dan duduk di sofa di hadapan mertua sehun.

"bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dok? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa ini penyakit serius? Apa luhan harus menerima perawatan lebih lanjut? Atau.. dia harus di operasi?!" serobot sehun dalam satu tarikan nafas. Anehnya, umma dan mertuanya malah mengangguk-angguk menatap penuh harap pada dokter itu.

Dokter cho tersenyum simpul. "sehun sudah dewasa ya, sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit meledek.

"eh?" sehun menyerngit. "maksud dokter apa?"

"dokter, kenapa kau malah tersenyum disaat kami semua sedang benar-benar stress seperti ini?!" umma luhan mulai emosi.

"ne, isaseonsaengnim tolong jelaskan bagaimana keadaan luhan!" kali ini umma sehun buka suara.

"begini.. sebenarnya saya belum terlalu yakin."

"belum terlalu yakin?" ulang sehun.

"apa tadi luhan makan malam?"

Sehun menaikkan dua alisnya, senyuman hambar tercoreng di bibirnya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "engg.. itu.. tadi.."

"mwoo?! Kau tidak membiarkan luhan makan malam dulu sebelum kalian melakukan itu oh sehun?!"

"hehe.." sehun mengangguk. Umma sehun sudah akan melempar anak semata wayang nya ini ke antartika kalau saja ucapan dokter cho tidak menginterupsi. Oh sehun berterimakasih lah kau pada dokter tampan ini.

"dia baik-baik saja. Luhan baik-baik saja."

"ne?"

Semua memandang bingung pada dokter cha ketika dokter ini mengatakan kalau luhan baik-baik saja.

"maksud dokter?"

"dia hanya kelelahan."

"kelelahan? Tapi tadi kami hanya main satu ronde dok. Bagaimana dia bisa kelelahan? Biasanya tiga ronde dia akan minta lagi." sangkal sehun yang tidak semuanya dijamin kebenarannya.

"bukankah tadi kau bilang luhan belum makan malam?" sehun mengangguk cepat, "tentu saja dia kelelahan. Menguras seluruh energinya untuk melayanimu. Apalagi sekarang dia tak sendiri.."

Umma luhan mendecak sebal, "dokter, bisa langsung ke intinya?" umma luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan mendeathglare dokter itu.

Hening..

1 detik..

4 detik..

10 detik..

"dokter? Bisa cepat? Kami siap untuk semua kemungkin-...

"luhan hamil."

"NEE?!"

.

.

.

Sehun mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggang luhan, dia meraba perut rata luhan dan terkik kecil mengingat apa yang dikatakan dokter cho beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ada aegya disini..? aku masih tak percaya.." sehun menyusupkan wajahnya ke tengkuk luhan dan mengendus bagian sensitive luhan itu.

Dia senang?

Tentu saja! Siapa coba yang tidak senang akan menjadi ayah?

Luhan yang sedang tertidur merasa terusik dengan hembusan nafas sehun di tengkuknya pun melenguh pelan.

"ngghh.."

Sehun mengecup tengkuk luhan dan menggigit kecil bagian yang baru dia kecup, kemudian menjilat bekas kemerahan itu, menimbulkan bekas kemerahan-kissmark-.

"ngg.. sehunnie.. berhenti.." erang luhan kecil ketika sehun melakukan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"baby.. aku mencintaimu.. apa kau tahu itu?" luhan perlahan membuka kedua belah mata indahnya dan mengerjap pelan. membiasakan cahaya remang lampu tidur dengan kornea matanya.

"ahni.. bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu.. dan aku sangat bahagia.. itu semua karenamu."

Luhan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah sehun yang benar-benar terlihat.. senang. Luhan membalik posisi tidur nya sehingga sekarang dia balas memeluk sehun.

"aku tahu.." ucapnya pelan. sangat pelan. "dan kau tau aku juga begitu.."

Sehun menatap wajah luhan intens dan menempelkan dahi mereka.

"sehunnie? Wae?"

"tak terasa.. sebentar lagi panggilan itu akan berubah.."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya bingung. "maksud sehunnie apa?"

Chu~

Luhan mengerjap pelan. pipinya merona pink dengan spontan. Sehun mencubit pelan hidung luhan, membuat luhan sedikit merengut.

"waeyo sehunnie? Kau tampak senang sekali.. tapi sepertinya kau belum berniat memberitahu ku.."

"babyLu.. gomawo.. kau yang terbaik.."

"aish! Oh sehun! Jelaskan dengan benar! Aku tak suka berbelit-belit!" seru luhan tak disangka-sangka. Oke! Emosi nya cepat sekali berubah.

Sehun menunjukkan tawa childish nya dan mengecup pipi luhan. "jangan marah-marah, nanti aegya kita mendengar nya. Kan, bahaya kalau dia sampai mencontohnya.."

"eh? Aegya?"

"hmm.." sehun mengangguk dan kembali memeluk pinggang luhan. "ayo tidur. Kau dan aegya kita harus istirahat dengan cukup."

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika dia mengerti kata 'aegya' yang diucapkan sehun.

"kita akan punya baby?" tanyanya tak percaya, sehun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "ahni.. maksudku.. siapa yang akan mengandungnya? Sehunnie?"

"aigo~ babyLu yang polos ini sebentar lagi akan jadi mommy~"

"heh?"

"tentu saja kau yang akan mengandung aegya ku baby~ mustahil aku yang mengandungnya. Setiap hari aku 'memasuki' mu bukan kau yang memasukiku. Jadi mustahil kalau aku hamil."

"jadi sehun..

Luhan menghentikan kata-katanya dan dengan pedenya sehun mengangguk.

"GYAAAA~! SANA JAUH-JAUH! SEHUN MENGHAMILIKU! UMMA! MAMA~! SEHUNNIE MEMBUATKU HAMIL! HUWEEE! SEHUN JAHAT!"

Plakk!

Sehun menampar dirinya sendiri secara mental. Dia lupa kalau mahluk manis ini masih terlalu polos. Hamil? Dia bahkan tak tahu artinya..

'Heh?! Sebenarnya luhan tahu tidak hamil itu apa?' sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, 'bagaimana aku bisa punya istri yang sepolos ini..?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mana dokter Oh Sehun?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "eumm.. tadi..,"

"dia tak datang?" namja tampan berkulit tan itu memotong perkataan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"yasudah kembali ke pos mu. Aku akan bicara pada kepala suster bagian dulu."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berbalik membelakangi namja tampan itu. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan menjauhi namja tampan yang bername-tag 'Kim Jongin' itu.

"kyungsoo-shi!"

Tap!

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "ne?"

"nanti saat jam makan siang, temui aku di atap." Kim jongin, dokter tampan itu segera berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan dan meninggalkan kyungsoo yang terdiam.

'eh?' kyungsoo tersadar ketika jongin sudah meninggalkannya. Pipinya seketika memerah. Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir sexy nya. Hatinya berdebar-debar hebat. Segera di rogohnya saku celana nya, mengatur alarm pada ponsel nya.

.

other place...

"sehunnie, aku tak suka kau bolos bekerja. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" luhan memasukkan potongan apel kecil yang baru saja di potong nya ke dalam mulut sehun yang sedang tiduran di paha nya.

Sehun bolos kerja?

Ya. Sehun memilih bolos kerja hari ini. sekarang saja mereka sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi yang menyala. kenapa?

"aku ingin menemani istri ku yang cantik ini~" sehun mencubit pipi luhan yang menggembung karena sedang mengunyah apel.

"sehunnie! Berhenti mencubit pipi ku!" luhan memukul pelan punggung tangan sehun. Luhan kembali sibuk memotong apel di tangannya sementara sehun sibuk memerhatikan wajah serius luhan saat memotong apel.

"babyLu kau serius sekali, kau tak ingin melihat wajah tampan suamimu ini?" tanya sehun mulai narsis.

Luhan menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan melirik sehun yang berusaha membuat sebuah bbuing-bbuing yang terasa... hambar...

"sehunnie.. aku berpikir tentang sesuatu.."

"apa?" tanya sehun memasang wajah polos nya.

"apa aku memang benar-benar hamil seperti yang kau bilang?"

"tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku berbohong."

"ahni.." luhan meletakkan pisau dan buah apel yang tinggal seperampat nya saja di piring yang ada di atas meja. "...bukankah aku juga namja sepertimu..? setahuku.. hanya yeoja yang bisa hamil.. apa aku bukan namja...? ahni! Aku namja aku punya semua yang kau punya.. tapi-..

"sssttt" sehun segera menempelkan bibir mereka dan mendesis pelan, mengisyaratkan luhan untuk diam. Sehun mulai melumat bibir plum itu dan menikmati rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir itu. Luhan membuka mulutnya memberikan sehun akses lebih terhadap ciuman mereka. Sehun menyusupkan lidah nya mengeksplor semua hal yang ada di dalam gua hangat luhan. Merasakan manis apel yang barusan di makan luhan.

Cukup lama mereka berpagutan panas, sampai akhirnya sehun harus melepaskan luhan karena luhan yang memang sudah benar-benar sangat butuh oksigen.

Sehun mengusap bibir basah luhan dan mengecupnya lagi.

"kau istimewa baby.." sehun kembali mengecup bibir luhan, "dan kau milikku.. semua bisa terjadi.. dan ini adalah anugerah."

Luhan menelan salivanya dan mengecup bibir sehun. Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ini pertama kalinya luhan menciumnya duluan!

"sehunnie.. terimakasih," luhan memeluk erat suaminya yang masih terheran-heran. "aku akan menjaga aegya kita."

Gulp!

Sehun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Sehun merengut mengingat nasihat dokter cho semalam. _'jangan sering-sering melakukan itu dengan luhan. Bisa berakibat buruk pada aegya kalian'_

"baby." Panggil sehun pelan.

"hmm? Kau ingin apel lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng. Tangan kanan nya menyusup masuk ke punggung luhan. Mengusap-usap kulit halus itu dengan gerakan seduktif.

"ngghh.. sehunnie-hhh.." satu lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir sexy luhan. Luhan meremas kuat surai dark brown sehun.

"baby.. aku ingin kau, bukan apel." Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh luhan ke sofa. 'biar saja, kan hanya sekali. bukan berkali-kali. Aegya appa, appa janji hanya satu ronde.' Sehun meraup bibir luhan dengan ganas dan menindih luhan.

Luhan membalas ciuman sehun yang semakin ganas. Tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, 'aegya! Kalau aku dan sehun 'bercinta' lagi, bukankah sehun akan 'memasuki' ku? Bagaimana dengan aegya?! Ommo! Sehunnie! Berhenti! Aegya tidak akan menyukai nya!' luhan mendorong pelan dada bidang sehun, tapi sehun tetap tak menghiraukannya dan mulai menurunkan zipper celana pendek luhan. Luhan memukul-mukul dada sehun berulang kali tapi tetap saja sehun tak menghiarukannya.

Luhan yang bingung harus bagaimana akhirnya memejamkan matanya erat dan menendang 'milik' sehun dengan agak kuat menggunakan lututnya.

Jdukk!

"akh!"

Spontan sehun melepaskan pagutan panas nya pada bibir sang istri dan memegangi bagian yang menggembung itu dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Heei! Dia sudah tegang! dan luhan menendangnya?

"sehunnie, mian." Luhan berusaha mengelus-elus bagian yang ditutupi oleh sehun itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan khawatir yang berlebih. Oh Luhan! Tak sadarkah dirimu? Kau membuat sehun semakin menahan hasrat nya!

"sshh.. ahni! Baby! Berhenti memegangi'nya'! sudah biar aku atasi sendiri!" sehun menutupi bagian privatenya yang masih tetap menggembung itu sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dapur.

Luhan mengerjap pelan, tangan nya terangkat mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. 'hehe, aegya. Mommy menyelamatkanmu dari keganasan appa mu. Baik-baiklah di dalam sana. Arasseo?' luhan terkikik kecil dan kembali menikmati apel nya sambil menonton tv.

"AARRGGHHH!"

'uhukk!' luhan tersentak dan hampir tersedak apel nya, spontan menoleh ke arah dapur. Alisnya tertaut. "sehunnie kenapa?" gumam nya pelan.

.

Sementara di kamar mandi..

.

Sehun memandangi kejantanan nya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Dengan sedikit ragu sehun mencengkram kejantanan nya dan mencoba memompa nya sambil membayangkan kalau luhan lah yang sedang memompa kejantanan nya.

Sehun menyerngit ketika merasakan penis nya semakin mendenyut, bukannya malah semakin baik. 'oh! Ayolah kawan! Jangan membuatku takut!' sehun mencoba memompa kejantanannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya tapi,

'sshh.. omo!'

"AARRRGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Readers pikir sendiri apa yang terjadi pada 'itu'nya sehun! Haha! xXD

.

.

.

.

Drrtt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celana nya dan melihat ponsel nya. "omo!"

Namja cantik berjari lentik di samping nya tersentak kaget karena pekikan kyungsoo. "baekkie! Aku sudah selesai! Aku duluan ya! annyeong!" kyungsoo segera membereskan makan siangnya dan segera bergegas menuju lift.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil kyungsoo 'baekkie' –baekhyun- itu mendengus pelan. 'dia itu! Membuat kaget saja!'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Ada yang penasaran ngapain Kai ama Kyungsoo di atap pada saat jam makan siang nanti? #gaaak! *mewek***

**Mian chapter ini jelek dan pendek. Soalnya buatnya juga terburu-buru banget! Curi-curi waktu pas umma sama appa gak di rumah.. :(**

**Haha! Apa ya yang terjadi ma sehun? ismi juga ga tau. #plakk!**

**Adegan tu tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiran ismi waktu dengar hyung tereak-tereak gaje gitu di kamar mandi pas ismi lagi belajar biologi tentang reproduksi. Geli sendiri ngingatnya. **

**Kenapa ismi mikir nya hyung lagi 'main single'? jawabannya adalah karena dia agak... ada.. ya, desah-desah aneh gitu. Untung aja waktu itu umma sama appa lagi pergi ke luar kota. Kalo nggak, mana mungkin dia berani begitu-_-**

**Dan pas hyung keluar dari kamar mandi, buseet dah! mukanya sayu banget! Ga kayak biasanya! pas ismi tanya dengan (pura-pura) polos, habis ngapain di kamar mandi, dia malah tawa-tawa gaje. Steress! Dia pikir ismi ga tau apa di habis ngapain?**

**BIG-BIG-BIG THANKS TO:**

**kailuhunhan,syifathehunie,rahmiauliadina,baby reindeer,ajib4ff,dian haniehunie,Kim kinan,Cindyshim,rinie hun,ohristi95,Koukei Harumi,chiisalma,0312luLuEXOticS,lisnana1,Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic,Aiiu d'freaky,miszshanty05,MermutCS,LuhanAddict,yeppeoL ubaby,SehunnieRubbies,asroyasrii,KaiItemDekilCinta SooBabySeksey,LuExo,Kyeopta,AnieJOY'ERS,Ade aisu,SL20K1****,**** fyeahyaoi,****deulikwa****,****Cutebabygirl****,****Riyoung Kim****,****ayulopetyas11****,****Byun Soo Ra****,****MyJonggie****,****fieeloving13****,****barbieLuKai****,DAN SEMUA SILENCE READERS! YANG TIDAK BISA DISEBUTKAN SATU-PERSATU!**

**TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTU MEMBACA FF INI! ^^**

**Oh ya!, ismi mau tanya. Chap depan harus kah ismi buat sedikit konflik di rumah tangga HunHan, atau mereka tetap adem adem aja? Kalau mereka tetep adem-adem aja, kemungkinan chapter depan, ff ini udah end. Tapi kalo ada konflik nya mungkin ff ini bisa agak lebih panjang dikitan. Mau ada ato nggak, semua nya terserah readers! :)**

**So, review ne!#bbuing-bbuing bareng sehun**

**Review kalian sangat diperlukan!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Our Life After Marriage**

**.**

**By: Latitude1420EXOtic**

**a.k.a**

**ismi amalia**

**.**

**PURE YAOI! Ini cerita namja sama namja, pria dengan pria, cowok ama cowok, menXmen,dll yang sejenis.. buat yang ga suka, jangan maksa buat baca. Kembali aja daripada nanti nyesel karena ga bisa mencerna apa yang sedang dibicarakan di dalam fiksi ini. Atau, close sekalian oke? **

**.**

**Warn: BL! m-preg! DLDR!**

**.**

**EXOtics itu cinta damai! Jadi jangan ada flame atau bash! o'Kai?**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..oo00OOHunHanOO00oo..**

**Is**

**Real!**

**.**

**.**

**...THIS FICT WAS CONTAINED MANY MATURES CONTENT, PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU UNDER AGE...#HALAAAHH~!**

**(chapter.5)**

**.**

...

Drrtt! Drrrt! Drrrt!

Kyungsoo merogoh saku celana nya dan melihat ponsel nya. "omo!"

Namja cantik berjari lentik di samping nya tersentak kaget karena pekikan kyungsoo. "baekkie! Aku sudah selesai! Aku duluan ya! annyeong!" kyungsoo segera membereskan makan siangnya dan segera bergegas menuju lift.

Namja cantik yang dipanggil kyungsoo 'baekkie' –baekhyun- itu mendengus pelan. 'dia itu! Membuat kaget saja!'

Hupp!

"gyaa~!" baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh dari bangku nya jika saja dia tak punya keseimbangan yang baik.

"wuahh! Kau makan sandwich untuk makan siang!" seru namja tinggi yang berdiri di samping baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendeathglare namja tinggi yang berpakaian dokter –yang sekarang sudah duduk di hadapannya- itu.

"tolong.. berhenti mengganggu ku..!" baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dan menyambar sandwich nya yang berada di genggaman tangan namja tinggi itu. "aku ingin makan siang!"

"selamat makan siang dokter chanyeol~!" seru segerombolan suster-suster yeoja yang ewwhh.. begitu genit –okey! Itu pemikiran Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol, dokter itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya dan melambai dengan gerakan –yang menurutnya- sexy ke arah segerombolan yeoja itu. Spontan, sekelompok yeoja itu menjerit histeris.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "kalau kau ingin tebar pesona, tolong lakukan di jalan raya sana, jangan di hadapanku!"

Chanyeol melirik baekhyun dengan seringai tipis di bibir nya. "kau cemburu, ya~?" tanyanya mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah baekhyun.

Baekhyun spontan terbatuk mendapati wajah chanyeol sedekat itu dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"wah, wajah mu memerah! Kau manis sekali~!" Chanyeol menoel-noel pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun menepis tangan chanyeol dari pipi nya dan menautkan alisnya ketika tiba-tiba saja jantung nya berdebar tak karuan. 'aish! ada apa dengan ku?!'

"ya! hentikan! Wajahku merah karena aku habis terbatuk melihat wajah jelek mu itu di depan wajah ku!"

"...benar?~"

.

Cklek..

Krieet...

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan pintu besi yang ada di atap itu. Kepalanya melongok ke balik pintu dan mendapati kosong di sana. 'eh? Kemana dokter itu?'

"kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"hah?! Ommoo~!"

Grepp!

Kyungsoo akan berakhir terduduk di lantai kalau saja lengan kekar itu tidak menahan pinggangnya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan sekarang pipinya memerah layak nya tomat matang. Wajah dokter ini terlalu tampan dilihat dari jarak dekat seperti ini. kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika dia merasakan kai meremas pinggang nya.

"berhati-hatilah.. kau hampir saja terjatuh.." bisik dokter kim jongin –Kai- tepat di samping telinga kanan nya.

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya gugup dan segera berdiri dengan tegak. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya, entah kenapa hawa di sini tiba-tiba berubah jadi panas.

"engg.. Jongin uisaseonsaengnim, ada apa memanggilku.. disini?" kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah nya dan menunduk ketika jongin berusaha menatap matanya.

"kau terlalu formal hyung!. Tenanglah di sini hanya ada kita berdua, panggil aku Kai saja hyung!" Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di bahu kyungsoo dan menarik kyungsoo semakin mendekat pada nya.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada kai, dia tersenyum malu-malu. Jarang sekali kai seperti ini jika sedang di rumah sakit.

WHAT THE?!

Yap! Mereka pacaran!

Ingat, kan? semalam kyungsoo memeluk sehun? itu adalah ucapan terimakasih nya pada sehun. karena sehun mau memberikan nomor ponsel kai pada nya dan mau menjadi 'makcomblang' untuk hubungan mereka hingga akhirnya kyungsoo dan Kai bisa jadian.

"hyung," kai mengendus rambut hitam kyungsoo dan menautkan alisnya, "kau ganti shampo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan menatap heran pada kai, "kenapa?"

"aku tak suka wanginya, ganti dengan yang lama,"

"wae?~ tapi aku suka.."

"ahni.. kau tetap harus menggantinya kau aroma mu yang lama lebih menggairahkan~"

.

Sementara itu di tangga,...

.

"apa yang dilakukan dokter jongin dan suster do kyungsoo di situ?"

"sstt! Diamlah! Suara mu itu besar! Jadi jangan kuat-kuat!"

"mereka pacaran?"

Plakk!

"kubilang diam dokter park chanyeol!"

"ne, ne.. aku akan diam.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"masih sakit?" luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari game ponsel nya ke sehun yang berbaring di sampingnya. Sehun menatap datar pada luhan lalu mengangguk.

"kau kuat sekali menendangnya.."

Luhan menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya malas. Luhan meletakkan ponsel nya di meja nakas samping ranjang dan menidurkan badannya secara menyamping menghadap ke sehun. tangan kanan luhan menopang kepala nya sementara tangan kirinya berada di atas dada sehun yang tertutupi piyama.

"mmm..." luhan menggigit bibir bawah nya pelan, sesaat suasana kamar itu hening. "baiklah luhannie akan bantu sehunnie kurangi sakitnya." Luhan mengetuk-ketuk kan ujung jari-jari lentik nya di dada sehun.

"bagaimana babyLu akan melakukannya?" sehun menaikkan satu alisnya bingung._ 'Satu-satu nya cara agar ini membaik adalah dengan blowjob... tapi mana mungkin BabyLu akan mau...'_

Jari-jari luhan perlahan bergerak turun ke perut sehun dan mengelus perut rata sehun yang sedikit ber-abs.

"babyLu..?" tanya sehun tak yakin ketika tangan luhan bergerak menurunkan celana nya.

"sstt.. diamlah sehunnie, sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Luhan merubah posisi nya menjadi duduk dan menurunkan celana maupun underwear sehun.

Luhan menatap 'benda kebanggaan' sehun itu dengan tatapan lapar. Sehun saja agak merinding melihat nya. Satu pemikiran sehun –sejak kapan babyLu berubah menjadi nakal?-

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat luhan mengubah posisi nya menjadi berlutut di samping pinggang sehun dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke penis sehun, mengendus aroma manly yang menguar dari bagian ter-private seorang oh sehun itu.

'_what?! Apa benar luhan hyung akan memblow-job ku? apa yang merasuki nya? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba jadi mesum begitu?'_

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan desahan yang siap meluncur dari bibir nya, matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi hangat nafas luhan menyapa kulit kejantanan nya.

Luhan mengecup ujung kejantanan sehun yang tampak sedikit memerah itu. Dilanjutkan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil ke seluruh kejantanan sehun. oke! Sehun mulai horny sekarang. Dapat dilihat, 'sehun kecil' mulai 'bangun'.

Luhan yang entah kesambet setan itu dari mana berubah menjadi sangat nakal, saat ini. biasanya si manis yang polos ini akan mati malu jika dia yang melakukan ini, tapi lihatlah sekarang, dia berhasil membuat sehun menggigit bibir dengan kejantanan yang mengacung.

Luhan dengan cepat meraup kejantanan sehun dan mengemutnya layak nya mengemut lollipop yang sering dia dapat dari mama nya dulu sewaktu kecil.

"uhh.. ahh-ahh.. ahh.. ng-ahh.." desahan sehun meluncur begitu saja tanpa terkontrol. Tangan nya tergerak meremas surai caramel luhan kasar, "ahh.. ngg-ahh baby-hh.. kenapa-ahh.. kau bisa jad-uhh sen-ahh-ka-ahhl inihh..?" tanya sehun terbata ketika luhan menghisap batang kejantanan nya sampai pipinya tirus.

Luhan meraih kedua twinsball sehun dan memainkannya, menambah sensasi menggelitik di perut sehun. demi tuhan! Apakah ini benar Oh Luhan istrinya? Sejak kapan manusia manis itu pandai membuat Sehun serasa melayang ke langit ke tujuh tanpa diperintah?

Luhan menggesekkan gigi nya ke kulit kejantanan sehun, dan sesekali membelit benda panjang dan besar itu dengan lidahnya.

"sshh-aahhh~... baby-hhh.. ahh.. ja-ahh-ngan menggod-aahh-ku-hh~.." sehun menekan kepalanya kuat ke dalam bantal nya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, dan pelipis nya dibanjiri oleh keringat. Ini semua terlalu nikmat.

Luhan menaikkan tempo hisapan nya pada junior sehun ketika merasakan kejantanan itu semakin membesar.

"ba-by.. ahh-ahh~-ku.. ma-uhh.. keluarrrhhh~.." sehun memajukan pinggulnya dan meremas seprai di bawah mereka yang mulai kusut.

CROTT!

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Hukk!" luhan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari junior sehun dan berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka.

Sehun menautkan alisnya dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Di tatapnya kejantanan nya yang melemas dan... tampak lebih baik... Tapi sesaat kemudian dia merutuki dirinya sendiri mendengar suara Luhan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di kamar mandi.

'aish! Sehun ppabo! Seharusnya tadi aku menolak saja!'

Sehun cepat-cepat menaikkan celana dan underwear nya dan langsung menyusul luhan ke kamar mandi. Setelah sebelumnya dia menyambar gelas yang berisi air putih di atas meja nakas.

"babyLu?" sehun mendekati luhan yang terduduk lemah di depan closet duduk. Luhan menoleh ke sehun dan berusaha memaksakan senyum nya.

"sehunnie..?"

"gwaenchana baby?" sehun memeluk luhan dan mengusap-usap punggungnya lembut. "ini, minumlah." Sehun memberikan segelas air putih yang tadi dia ambil. Luhan meminum nya secara perlahan dan tak menyisakan sedikit pun di dalam gelas itu. Sehun meletakkan gelas kosong itu di pinggir closet dan mengusap-usap surai caramel luhan.

"aku jadi sering mual.. padahal aku tidak sakit perut.." gumam luhan pelan.

"kau akan lelah mulai sekarang. BabyLu, di perutmu sedang ada aegya.. buah cinta kita.." sehun mengelus perut luhan dan menatap mata luhan yang sayu. "maaf, tadi tidak mencegahmu.."

Luhan menyentuh pipi sehun dan tersenyum, "ahni.. sehunnie tidak salah. Itu kemauan ku.. eh? entahlah.. aku pun tak tahu.."

"babyLu ayo tidur, kau pasti lelah.. aegya juga pasti sudah lelah,"

Sehun membantu luhan berdiri dan luhan mengambil gelas kosong yang ditaruh sehun di pinggir closet duduk. Sehun menggendong luhan ala bridal style keluar dari kamar mandi dan meletakkan tubuh luhan –yang menurutnya sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya- itu di atas ranjang mereka. Luhan memberikan gelas kosong itu kepada sehun.

"sehunnie," panggil luhan pelan. sehun yang sedang menaruh kembali gelas kosong di atas meja nakas menoleh.

"hmm?"

"aku ingin belajar naik mobil."

"ne?"

"aku ingin belajar naik mobil, boleh kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cup~!

"daddy pergi dulu ya aegya~ jaga mommy mu~ jangan buat dia susah, ne?" sehun berbicara pada perut luhan, seolah dia berbicara pada aegya nya.

"baby, hari ini aku akan pulang secepatnya! Aku pergi dulu! Saranghae!" sehun menyambar jas dokter nya yang tergeletak di sofa dan segera melesat masuk ke mobilnya.

luhan mendengus kesal melihat mobil berwarna hitam itu menjauh dari pekarangan, dan akhirnya menghilang di tikungan.

"padahal, kan aku juga ingin pandai naik mobil..." luhan mendesah pelan dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. 'eh?' luhan teringat sesuatu, matanya mengerjap imut "bukankah xiumin ge bisa mengajari ku?"

.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya, dia menyeringai kecil.

"xiumin ge~ mau, ne? Ne?~ xiumin ge~.." bujuk luhan dengan aegyeo andalannya.

Xiumin yang merangkap sebagai hyung sekaligus salah satu teman terbaik luhan ketika kuliah dulu itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya, jujur dia ingin mengajari luhan naik mobil, tapi... "tapi kau kan sedang hamil luhannie~, bagaiman-..

"ge~ aku mohon.. ~"

Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya 'ini terlalu beresiko xiumin! Tetap kuat dan jangan tergoda dengan aegyeo nya!' ...dan tetap menolak, "and-wae!"

"mwo?! Oh~ ayolah~ xiumin ge~ ne~?"

"tetap tidak!"

.

Cklek!

Sehun spontan mendongak dan melihat ke pintu ruangan kerjanya yang dibuka tanpa permisi.

"Kai?" tanyanya melihat siapa manusia tidak sopan yang masuk tanpa seizin nya itu.

"hei! Cadel! Bagaimana kabarmu?!"

Sehun merengut mendengar kata 'cadel' yang diucapkan Kai. Hei! Sebentar lagi dia akan jadi ayah bukan? Masa dia harus jadi ayah cadel?

"ya! aku tidak cadel!"

"sudahlah! Terima saja nasibmu! Aku kasihan pada istrimu yang harus punya suami cadel sepertimu!" kai dengan seenak jidat mencampakkan pantatnya ke sofa yang ada di ruang kerja sehun.

Sehun memasang wajah datar nya. "kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku, sebaiknya cepat pergi."

"eh? Ya! sehun-ah! aku hanya bercanda!"

"tapi itu terlalu serius!"

"ah! sudahlah! Aku kesini ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"apa itu?"

"kemana saja kau semalam?" kai menyambar botol mineral yang ada di meja dekat sofa dan meminumnya.

"oh iya! Aku belum beritahu padamu ya?!" sehun mendadak lupa dengan kekesalannya pada kai tadi dan jadi sangat excited. Kai menoleh dan memasang wajah –apa-yang-belum-kau-beritahu-pada-ku-? Dengan mulut yang menggembung masih penuh air.

"istriku hamil!"

Brusshh!

"mwo?!"

.

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. "aegya~, bagaimana kabarmu di dalam?" luhan mengusap lembut perut ratanya sambil menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

"mommy sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Aigoo~! Aku benar-benar ingin pandai naik mobil! Huwee~! Sehunnie jahat, kenapa dia tak membiarkan ku pandai naik mobil?"

Luhan menggigit bantal nya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada sehun. setelah puas menggigiti(?) bantal itu, Luhan mencampakkan nya ke sembarang arah seolah itu adalah sehun yang pantas dibuang. Ck ck ck.. poor sehun!

'apa aku belajar sendiri saja...?' tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri, 'tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak punya mobil!'

'apa aku harus pinjam mobil xiumin ge? Tidak.. dia tidak akan memberikannya padaku..'

'atau.. aku ke.. aish! Luhan ppabo! Mana mungkin! Kau tak punya SIM!'

Ting! Tong!

Luhan menautkan alisnya dan menghentikan perang antara dia dan batinnya, matanya refleks tertuju pada jam dinding, 'ini masih pukul 10, tak mungkin sehunnie pulang secepat ini..'

Luhan segera beranjak dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. 'siapa yang datang sepagi ini? mama? Mama kan seharusnya sudah kembali ke china. papa?' luhan menggeleng 'tidak mungkin, papa menemani mama kembali ke china!, umma? apa umma punya waktu senggang untuk berkunjung ke sini? ...Appa?"

Luhan menghampiri intercom yang terpasang di dekat pintu masuk. Matanya seketika membulat melihat wajah siapa yang terpampang di layar intercom itu.

"hah?! Untuk apa dia kesini?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Makin gaje...**

**Mianhae lama update dan ga bisa bales review kalian semua :( ... *bow***

**tapi setelah ismi baca review nya chingudeul semua, ismi mutusin ga jadi deh bikin konflik di rumah tangga Hunhan! #yeay~!, kalau ada pun cuma konflik kecil buat lucu-lucu aja XD**

**penasaran siapa yang datang ke apartement HunHan pagi-pagi begitu?**

**review ding~! kalo banyak yang review ismi cepat-cepat lanjut dech! *promise!***

**udah deh lagi males ngetik.. sampe sini aja,**

**Big thanks to:**

**gfoshoo, arini gardinia, fujo yaoi, Jenn2797, Riyoung Kim, dian deer, rinie hun, LayanganPutus223, baby reindeer, Cindyshim, SehunnieRubbies, Milky Andromeda, hibiki kurenai, baekhan, 0312luLuEXOticS, MyJonggie, ohristi95, Haruko Zhang Ai, lisnana1, asroyasrii, fieeloving13  
**

* * *

**Review lagi yach! :***


End file.
